thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Pilot Movie: Return of the Roar Part One
Peaceful music plays as clips from lion king origional are shown : Narrator: long ago, a young lion cub named Simba was destined to be the king of the Pride Lands. This made his evil uncle Scar furious, and he ended up killing his brother Mufasa, the current king, and made the prince believe that he was the killer himself, forcing him to run away into self exile. simba was devistated by this terrile event, but was then found by a meerkat named timon, and a warthog named pumbaa, who raised him in the ways of hakuna matata. twenty years later, young Simba grew, and went back to the Pride Lands in order to stop his uncle Scar, leading to him finding the real reason of his father. with rage at the cause of his false exile, Simba ended Scar, and became King of the Pride Lands. Ten years after the following event, two young lion cubs were born from Simba and Nala. eight year old Kiara, destined to be future Queen of the Pride Lands, and our five year old main character. Kion. destined to be Leader, of the Lion Guard. Scene cuts to Kion and Bunga swinging from vines and Bunga grabbing a baobab fruit Kion: dude, this ones perfect. Bunga: tell me about it. hey, you think our viewers'll hate that we're using slang and stuff like that? Kion: not in the slightest. every show has a little slang here and there, so what's gonna bother them about it? Bunga: yeah, good point. but i'm winning so far! Bunga runs off and Kion chases after him Kion: in your dreams beetlebrain! i'm winning this time! Kion and Bunga run through the Pride Lands and run up Pride Rock Kion: you're mine now Bunga! Bunga: as if! Kion tackles Bunga sending the baobab flying Kion: told ya. Bunga rolls his eyes Kiara is seen walking by as the baobab rolls over to him Kiara: huh? Kion and Bunga walk over to Kiara Kion: hey Kiara. we were using this. Bunga: yeah, and i was winning. Kion: dude, i'm way too awesome to lose to you. Bunga: am not. Kion: am too. Bunga: am not. Kion: am too. Bunga: am- Kion shoves the baobab into bunga's mouth and then burps in his face Kion: told ya. Kion spits his tounge at bunga who rolls his eyes Kiara: baobab ball? Kion: yeah, pretty much. Kiara: well, i'm getting ready for my gazelle hunting training for being Queen soon, so if you two don't mind, could you maybe, do that somewhere else? Kion grabs the baobab from Bunga's mouth Kion and Bunga: no prob Kiara. Bunga: let's just chase each other through the Pride Lands at random. Kion: sounds good to me. later sis. Kion and Bunga run off Kiara sighs Kiara: brothers. Scene cuts to Kion and Bunga running through the pride lands as a song titled ni siku nzuri plays Chorus: It's a good day to have some fun to run and play The sun's so hot, it melts my worries all away I'm gonna take it easy, got no reason to work all day Oh, I'm gonna keep on smiling, keep on riding all the way Come on, I tell ya Ni siku njema Matata yako bali Ni siku njema Kimbiana furahi Come play with me, and we'll run free Through the Pride Lands, up to the highest tree Gotta live for fun, it's the only way It's a beautiful, it's a beautiful day Ni Siku Nzuri! It's a beautiful, it's a beautiful day Ni Siku Nzuri! Come play with me, and we'll run free Through the Pride Lands, up to the highest tree Gotta live for fun, it's the only way It's a beautiful, it's a beautiful day Ni Siku Nzuri! Oh, it's a beautiful, it's a beautiful day Ni Siku Nzuri! It's a beautiful, it's a beautiful day Kion tackles Bunga who releases the baobab Kion: ha! Gotcha now Bunga! Bunga: maybe me, but not the baobab. The baobab rolls into the out lands before kion and bunga can grab it Kion: bummer. it rolled into the Outlands. Bunga: who says the games over? i'm not scared of a couple hyena breaths. Kion: neither am i. it's just, my dad. he had a really bad past with the hyenas, and i'm worried that if they see me, they'll come after him once they find out that we can apparently age in human life now for some reason. i mean, sure dad can be lame at points, but i still love him. Bunga: right. good point. tell you what kion. i'll get the baobab, and you keep watch for the hyenas. Kion: good idea. be careful though. Janja and his fat face could be anywhere. Bunga: right. Bunga jumps into the Outlands and walks towards the baobab Janja's minions Cheezi and Chungu appear just enough for Kion to see them Kion: Hyenas. Bunga, get out of there! Bunga: got ya kion. Bunga grabs the baobab and starts running only for Cheezi to appear in front of him Bunga: alright dude. now, you're just getting weird. like, really weird. Cheezi: like i care. now Janja needs his lunch, and you're gonna be it, it, it! Bunga: lunch? ha! how bout no? you don't wanna see what i'm made of scowl face. this honey badger doesn't need size to be menacing, and he's not becoming your boyfriends lunch. Chungu grabs Bunga Chungu: ooh. we're so afraid. Bunga: well, you will be. Kion: hyenas, let Bunga go! you dudes don't want any trouble with my dad! Cheezi: oh, are we gonna get in trouble like you would, if you came into the Outlands? Chungu: yeah. what ya gonna do about it? Kion starts to get mad Kion: let, him- Kion lets out a massive roar that makes the clouds roar with him Cheezi: you got lucky badger. Chungu drops bunga Chungu: so long dweebs! Cheezi and Chungu run off and Bunga runs back up to the peak of the Pride Lands. Bunga: dude. what the heck was that? Kion: i don't know Bunga. but whatever it was, it sure was cool. Bunga: no kidding. maybe your dad knows. let's ask him. Kion: sounds good to me. race you back to Pride Rock! Bunga: you're on! Kion and Bunga start running towards Pride Rock Scene cuts to Simba, Nala and Rafiki on Pride Rock after hearing Kion's roar Rafiki: yes, yes. you both heard the roar. it is time! Simba: no rafiki, he can't possibly be ready. he's still a cub. and is...immature as well. Rafiki: Simba, Simba. you heard the roar. Simba: well, it's just, the Guard is a big responsibility. and, well Kion is- Simba, Nala and Rafiki look down at kion and bunga Kion: ha! beat you to it furbrain! Bunga: in your dreams mouse-brain! Kion burps in bunga's face Bunga:(playfully)hey! Kion and bunga start laughing and simba looks at rafiki Simba: my point is made. Rafiki: trust me Simba. Kion may be immature, but he's still responsible deep down. Simba: but what if he tries to solve all of his problems by burping in the enemies face or something? i just want him to do well at this. Nala walks up to simba Nala: don't worry Simba. it's not like he's going to take over the Pride Lands. Simba: i know he's not HIM Nala. Nala: ehh. still worth saying it. Kion and Bunga arrive at the top of Pride Rock Kion: hey dad, you'll never believe this ever! Bunga: Kion did some roar that made the clouds roar too, and it made the stupid hyenas run away and stuff. it was super cool! Kion: in other words, i totally saved bunga's butt. Simba: yes Bunga, i heard it from here. now Kion, we need to talk. Kion: Dad, we already had that talk.(singsong voice)can you feel the love tonight.(normal voice)i know all about that smoochy smoochy stuff, and my girlfriend will come to me. Simba: no Kion. it's something else. follow me. Simba walks down Pride Rock Kion and Bunga: it's scar's remains. Kion and Bunga head down Pride Rock and Rafiki comes with them Scene cuts to simba leading to a spot below Pride Rock Kion: how did i not notice this before? Bunga: i wish i knew Ki. you think there's a body? Kion: i sure hope so. Simba: Rafiki. if you could do the honors. Rafiki: as you wish Simba. Rafiki opens the vines making a huge flash of light and revealing the lair Kion: whoa. this is so cool. Bunga: yeah, no kidding. there's a pool here too. and a second floor. Kion: and check out all of these paintings. i've heard of these before. aren't these the paintings that tell about the past of the pride lands? Simba: you are correct kion. and you will see these paintings quite often. because you are going to be leader, of the lion guard. Kion: the lion guard? what's that? Simba: The Lion Guard is the team that protects the Pride Lands and defends the Circle of Life. According to tradition, the Lion Guard is made of the Pride Lands' fiercest, bravest, fastest, strongest, and keenest of sight. Kion: and i'm going to be leading all of them? what about THAT lion guard? what happened to them? Simba frowms Simba: i'm afraid that guard didn't have a happy ending. Kion: how so? Simba tells kion about the previous lion guard while the painting shows what happened. Simba: When your grandfather Mufasa was about your age, his younger brother, Scar, was leader of the Lion Guard. Scar also had the gift of the Roar. The Roar made Scar feel powerful. But that power went to Scar's head. He began to think that he should be king, instead of his older brother Mufasa. So Scar ordered the Lion Guard to help him take down Mufasa. When the Guard refused, Scar was furious. And then, Scar used the Roar to destroy the Lion Guard. What Scar didn't realize was that by using the Roar for evil, he would lose the power of the Roar completely. Kion: wow. that's pretty dark. Rafiki: yes, scar was most unkind. Bunga:(singsong voice)freaky. Kion: well, even if scar was bad, no ones bad for no reason. and you never know. maybe he was just like me and kiara, where i was supportive of kiara's future queendom. maybe something happened that made scar reach his breaking point, and that's why he's like that. Simba: maybe so son.(smiles)and those words were very wise. i know you'll be a great leader. Kion nods Kion: thanks dad. i'll try my hardest. cmon Bunga. later Dad. later Rafiki. Kion runs off and Bunga follows Bunga: later Simba. later Rafiki. Rafiki: goodbye for now Kion. Simba: and, good luck. Scene cuts to Kion and Bunga walking through the pride lands searching for kion's choices for the members of the new lion guard Kion: alright Bunga now the guard needs the fastest, bravest, keenest of sight, and the strongest. and it's up to us to find them. Bunga: who did you have in mind? Kion: well, there is someone who i was planning on picking for the bravest. Bunga: who's that? Kion: well Bunga, his uncles are my dads adoptive parents, his armpits practically smel like bird poop, he brushes my face burps off with ease, and he's my best friend in the whole world. Bunga: it's me isn't it? Kion: sure is dude. Bunga jumps in the air Bunga: ha ha, yeah! Bunga smells his arm pits Bunga: do i really smell like bird poop? Kion: yeah dude. take a bath once in a while. Bunga shrugs and then they hear Zuri scream Kion: that sounded like kiara's loser friend Zuri. we'd better go see what's up. Bunga: alright. first official lion guard mission underway. Bunga runs to where the sound was heard and Kion runs after him Kion: Bunga, wait up dude! i haven't picked the other members yet! Scene cuts to Kiara, Zuri and Tiifu with Zuri having her claws stuck in a log Tiffu: just stay tight zuri. Timon and Pumbaa said they know what to do. Zuri: and where am i gonna go Tiifu? i'm like, totally stuck. Kiara: you wouldn't be stuck if you didn't scratch your claws on every tree we passed. Zuri: oh please kiara, when we're your servants, i'm gonna make my claws shiny, no matter what. Timon and pumbaa return Timon: alright Zuri. hold still. we found the solution. Zuri: a stick? Pumbaa: yep. Simba used to get his claws stuck in logs all the time. Timon: yeah. if it weren't for us, HE would be a tree by now. Bunga arrives at the scene Bunga: sup dudes. and ladies. bunga here for whatever's. Pumbaa: bunga? Timon frees Zuri's claws and Zuri walks over to Kiara and Tiifu. Zuri: thanks guys. that would've been a real fasion flaw. Timon: no problem Zuri. Kion arrives at the scene Kion: Bunga, please tell me you didn't do anything stupid. Bunga: no worries for that Kion. my uncles had it covered Kion: thing you did with my dad. Timon: pretty much, yeah. Kion and Bunga walk over to the other side along with Timon and Pumbaa Kion: hey kiara. how'd your gazelle thing go down? Kiara sighs Kiara: we never got to the gazelles. Zuri got her paw stuck in a tree log. Zuri: pssh. you're just jealous because you don't have nails like mwah. Kiara: she did her nails the whole way here. Kion: alright then. Zuri: and now i'm free. Tiffu: so what're you guys doing here? Kion: oh, you'd be surprised Tiifu. Bunga: so guys. listen, to, this. Simba just hired Kion as the new Lion Guard leader, and he chose yours truly to be a member. Tiffu: Lion Guard? Kion: there the five defenders of the Pride Lands. these five are the bravest, fastest, keenest of sight, strongest, and fiercest of the Pride Lands. Zuri: pssh. who would hire an idiot like you with a task like that? Kion walks over to tiffu and lets out a nasty burp in her face Zuri: ah! Zuri rubs her eyes Kion: that. Zuri: you are so, gross. Kion: and you're, so denying of me being the leader of your future saviors. Kiara: and you're the fiercest? Kion: bingo. leader, in the flesh. Bunga: and Kion chose me for the bravest. i can do it. right uncle Timon and Pumbaa? Pumbaa: well gee bunga, i don't know. it could be dangerous. Timon: and it also sounds like work. two things we never approve of. Bunga: i know it's not hakuna matata timon. it's more...zuka zama. Kiara: zuka zama? Kion: it's just bunga's stupid catchphrase for saying how fun life is. Kion and bunga look at each other Kion: sing the song dude. Bunga: on it! Bunga get's ready to sing zuka zama as lively music plays ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom Bunga: ♪ Life's exciting, life is fun ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom Bunga: ♪ A big adventure for everyone ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom Bunga: ♪ Life's a party and it's filled with thrills ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom Bunga: ♪ Don't worry about the scrapes and spills ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom Bunga: ♪ Pop up, pop up... ♪ Zuka Zuka Bunga: ♪ Dive in, dive in ♪ Zama Zama Bunga: ♪ Go, go, go ♪ Zom zom zom Bunga: ♪ Flyin' through the trees like busy, busy bee going ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom Bunga: ♪ Now you know my little motto for life ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom Bunga: ♪ Enjoy the chaos Ignore the strife ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom Bunga: ♪ When life throws you a crazy curve ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom Bunga: ♪ Go Zuka Zama Don't lose your nerve ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom Bunga: ♪ Pop up, pop up... ♪ Zuka Zuka Bunga: ♪ Dive in, dive in ♪ Zama Zama Bunga: ♪ Go, go, go ♪ Zom zom zom Bunga: ♪ Flyin' through the trees like busy, busy bee going ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom Bunga: ♪ Pop up, pop up... ♪ Zuka Zuka Bunga: ♪ Dive in, dive in ♪ Zama Zama Bunga: ♪ Go, go, go ♪ Zom zom zom Bunga: ♪ Like a bee, like a bee Like a busy, busy bee going ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom ♪ Zuka Zama Zom zom zom ♪ Timon: well Bunga, i guess you have a point. just don't get hurt out there. Pumbaa: if you got killed, we would be devastated. Bunga: no promises. but don't worry guys. with Kion at my side, we're bound to survive. Kion: cmon Bunga. lets go find the other members. Bunga: right. Kion and Bunga run off Kiara: well, later guys. i gotta tell this to dad. he's gonna love this. Tiffu: bye. Zuri: later. Timon and pumbaa: bye girls. Kiara zuri and tiffu leave the area Scene cuts to Janja's lair in the Outlands Cheezi: and it was really weird too. like, when that kion kid roared at us, it was like the clouds roared with him. Chungu: it was pretty freaky. we're just glad we were where it couldn't hurt us. Janja walks down to them Janja: i see. this could be a problem. Cheezi: how so boss? Janja: you see Cheezi, Chungu, the Roar that you saw was no ordinary roar. it was the roar of the elders. an ancient roar given to the second born of the king. but we can't be sure if that was Kion, so we'd better wait for Mzingo to get back. Mzingo: you're in luck. because he just arrived. Janja walks over to Mzingo Janja: tell me Mzingo. what did you learn? Mzingo: well you're probably not going to like this, but that Kion is apparently the new leader of the lion guard. this could be a problem. Janja: indeed it could. if we attack during the day it could be a faulty move. Janja turns around and looks at his henchmen Janja: but if we attack during the night. Mzingo: i like where this is going. Cheezi: so your saying if we attack during the nighttime- Chungu: the Lion Guard won't be able to stop us. Janja: exactly my hyena minions. of course, that plan i'll save for another day. for now we must scan this Guard, and find all their weak points. and once they're dead, we can hunt in the pride lands all we want. Janja climbs up to his post Janja: you won't be hungry again soon boys. because tonight, we strike. Menacing music plays as janja laughs maniacally and gets ready to sing tonight we strike When you live in the Out lands It's better to make your own rules Ask anyone outside the Pride Lands The Circle of Life is for fools (VOCALIZING) We go where we want when we want to And we eat Yes, we eat as we please That Kion can't give us a curfew Mzingo: ♪ Or tell us to stay in the trees Chorus: ♪ No! Tonight, we strike Tonight, we strike No one's safe So the time is right The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite Tonight, we strike Tonight, we strike (VOCALIZING) Janja: ♪ So before this new Guard is ready To defend the Pride Lands from harm We'll make them all feel unsteady We'll give them cause for alarm Tonight, we strike Tonight, we strike No one's safe So the time is right The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite Tonight, we strike Tonight, we strike (LAUGHING) Janja: All right, fellas, bring it in. Here's the plan. ♪ While the animals are in their slumber ♪ We'll be creeping beneath ♪ And just like a roaring thunder ♪ We will wake them up with our teeth Tonight, we strike Tonight, we strike No one's safe So the time is right The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite Tonight, we strike Tonight, we strike Tonight, we strike Tonight, we strike! No one's safe So the time is right Janja: Nobody is safe! (LAUGHING) Tonight, we strike Tonight, we strike Janja: The Circle of Life's gonna feel our bite Janja's clan(singing): Tonight, we strike Tonight, we strike Janja walks up to the entrance of his den Janja: You'd better prepare yourself Kion. your Guard won't last for long. And if we go down, then you will too. To be continued Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:Episodes Category:Pilot movie Category:Unblockable